Early Meeting
by PhantomDaae1981
Summary: Hotch calls Reid into the office for some private adult fun. Inspired by Reid's statement during the Season 6 finale, when he said it had been three years and eight months since Hotch had called a meeting so early. Slash, Hotch/Reid. Basically PWP.


_**Early Meeting**_

**Summary: **_Hotch calls Reid into the office for some private adult fun. Inspired by Reid's statement during the Season 6 finale, when he said it had been three years and eight months since Hotch had called a meeting so early. Slash, Hotch/Reid. Basically PWP._

_**Prologue**_

"When's the last time he called a meeting this early?"

"Three years, eight months ago," Reid answered.

But that wasn't the truth, not entirely...

_**One Week Earlier**_

It had been a rough night for Spencer Reid. He had had a piercing headache for quite awhile, when he finally took some Trazodone to help him sleep. Trazodone was safe to take as a sedative, non-narcotic and non-addictive.

Spencer had only been asleep for three hours when his cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand.

Groaning, Spencer turned over, clumsily grabbing his phone and flipping it open.

"Reid," he mumbled as he clicked to answer to call.

"Reid." It was Hotch's voice, firm and somewhat loud. "I need you to come to the Bureau immediately. You have one hour to get here."

"Is there a case?" Spencer murmured. "Isn't it still the middle of the night?"

"I don't care what time it is, and I never said there was a case," Hotch spat firmly. "I said I need you to come to the Bureau within the hour. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hotch, okay... I'll be there soon..."

Spencer jumped out of bed and scrambled to get dressed.

X

Still half-asleep, Spencer wandered into the FBI building. Operating on autopilot, he maneuvered his way through the hallways until he reached the BAU area. He ascended the steps to Hotch's office, stifling a yawn.

Before he'd even knocked on the door, Spencer heard Hotch's voice.

"Come in, Reid. This is urgent."

Spencer turned the knob, and froze in the doorway to Hotch's office.

"You ought to close the door, Reid. _Spencer..."_ Hotch said softly.

Spencer obeyed.

"Hotch?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Call me Aaron. As I've said, this is urgent. And I'm sure you can see why."

Indeed, Spencer could not _help_ but to see. After all, Hotch... _Aaron... _was reclining against the desk, pants unzipped, erect penis right out in the open.

Unsure of himself, Spencer decided to rely on his book knowledge.

"There is a condition called priapism, which is a prolonged erection, sometimes the side effect of medications such as Viagra or Cialis. Priapism requires swift medical attention, from a doctor. A _medical _doctor," he added hastily.

"I didn't take any pills. This isn't a medical condition. This is simply the nature of manhood; I'm sure you can understand, Spencer. Do you know why I called you?"

"Um..." Spencer swallowed. "Not really... I know Haley is dead, but..."

"Are we really going to keep playing these games, Spencer?" Aaron said lightly. "I don't _want_ to play games anymore, do you?"

With a dry mouth, Spencer shook his head "no."

"Come here."

Spencer obeyed...

X

Spencer whimpered as Aaron pulled him closer by the knot of his tie. The green silk slipped out of Spencer's sweater vest, and Aaron quickly pressed his mouth against Spencer's.

"I want these... _off," _Aaron gasped. "I'm tired of waiting for you."

Slightly panting, Spencer stepped back, and Aaron pulled the sweater vest off of Spencer's head.

"Your tie isn't tied quite right..."

"I was tired," Spencer blushed. "I was trying to hurry; I'm really sorry..."

Aaron smiled. Spencer was so innocent.

"I know... I'm just teasing you. Like you've teased _me _for the past few years... I want you to loosen your tie and unbutton your shirt."

"I think... I would rather if _you _did that for me," Spencer whispered.

X

Spencer's tie had joined his sweater vest on the floor, and his shirt was unbuttoned. He squeezed his eyes shut as Aaron pressed kisses along his neck. And, when Aaron carefully began sucking on his collarbone, Spencer began to groan somewhat frantically.

Aaron lifted his head, gazing up at Spencer.

"Are you okay? Is it too much?"

"No..." Spencer panted. 'I like it. But it feels so _good; _I don't know if it's normal."

"It is," Aaron smiled. "It is..."

He pulled Spencer's shirt down off of his shoulders, kissing his way down Spencer's chest.

When Aaron's mouth closed over Spencer's left nipple, Spencer pressed his hand against the back of Aaron's head.

"Oh, God... Yes... Hotch..."

Immediately, the sensation stopped.

"I told you. Call me Aaron."

X

Everything was happening so fast...

Spencer was leaning against Aaron's desk. His pants were around his ankles, and Aaron was running his tongue along the inside of Spencer's thighs.

Spencer was simultaneously enjoying what was happening, as well as feeling embarrassed by his own cock, which was straining against his white briefs.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," he whispered. "I'm really excited right now..."

"Why are you apologizing?" his supervisor smiled. "This is what I want..."

With that, Aaron, pressed his face against the bulge in Spencer's underwear.

Grunting in spite of himself, Spencer thrust upward.

Aaron grabbed the waistband of Spencer's underwear, and Spencer instinctively lifted up so that Aaron could pull them down. Clumsily, Spencer stepped out of both his underwear and pants.

"You're really letting me do this, boy genius?"

Eyes wide, Spencer nodded.

X

Aaron leaned in, his mouth engulfing Spencer's erect member.

One, two, three warm movements, and it was too much. Spencer cried out and began spurting into Aaron's mouth.

As soon as he could stand on his own, Spencer stumbled away, face flushed and apologetic.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Aaron... I didn't mean to finish so quickly... And you're still dressed! I'm just not used to this..."

"Don't apologize, Spencer. Nobody said we were done yet."

X

Spencer watched as Aaron undressed. Methodically, he removed his jacket and tie. He swiftly unbuttoned and removed his shirt, before quickly dropping his pants and kicking them aside.

Aaron was much more muscular than Spencer. Not overly so, but he was clearly toned and in good shape, compared to Spencer's own skinny frame.

Spencer found himself gazing at Aaron's penis, which was not only long but thick, and hard as granite.

"Would you like to try it?" Aaron whispered?

Now, it was Aaron's turn to sit against the desk. Kneeling, Spencer, tentatively pressed his tongue against the head of Aaron's cock. He shyly licked the tip, before curiosity drove him to run his tongue along the underside of the shaft.

"Mmm..." Aaron moaned. "You're not bad at this, Spencer... That feels really good."

His confidence growing, Spencer lowered his head, wrapping his mouth around Aaron's cock. Still slightly uncertain, he instinctively began to suck, moving his head up and down.

When he felt Aaron's hand on his head, gently running through his hair, he knew he must be doing something right. This action, combined with the low moans coming from Aaron's throat and the abrupt thrusting of hips, was all the encouragement Spencer needed. He gently cupped his hand around Aaron's balls, caressing them.

Suddenly, Aaron pushed Spencer away.

"That's enough of that for now. There's something else I want to try with you. Stand up."

X

Aaron took Spencer by the shoulders, turning him around and bending him over the desk. Worried, Spencer's heart began to race. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what he thought might be next.

But Aaron took his time. He pressed his lips to Spencer's shoulders, gently kissed him down his back. Periodically, he used his mouth to apply more pressure to the young man's back, leaving purple marks. At this, Spencer cried out, amazed to feel himself growing hard again.

Finally, Aaron dipped his tongue into the indentation above Spencer's buttocks, before proceeding to kiss all over. Suddenly, Spencer felt Aaron's teeth pressing into his backside, a hard and definitive bite.

Spencer arched his back, pressing his own hand against his mouth to muffle the noises he was making.

"Is that okay?" Aaron asked softly.

"Yes, I like it... Maybe too much? Is it okay that I like it this much?"

His face close to Spencer's bottom, Aaron smiled.

"Yes, it's okay, Spencer. It's completely normal."

A few more bites, and then Aaron stood up.

"I brought some lube with me, so..."

Wordlessly, Spencer bent over further, his ass in the air. Aaron walked around to the other side of the desk, retrieving the bottle from a drawer.

Spencer felt the sticky stuff dripping between his buttocks, felt Aaron carefully probing with one finger, then two, testing him.

"How does it feel?" Aaron whispered,

"Good... Really good. I'm actually erect again; is that normal?"

"You're still young; yes, it's normal." Aaron pressed the tip of his cock against Spencer's bottom. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Very much. Aaron..."

Spencer groaned as he felt Aaron pushing into his anus. He felt as though he were being spread open just a bit too wide, but he liked it. Aaron had prepared him well with lube and fingers. Gradually, Spencer, noticed that he could feel new sensations in his penis, as Aaron's cock bumped against some strange place inside of him.

"I'm hitting your prostate, Spencer," Aaron mumbled against his ear. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes, I think so," Spencer whimpered, biting his lip. "I think I might have another orgasm soon..."

At that, Aaron reached around and took Spencer's cock into his firm grasp. He began tugging on him, timing it perfectly with the thrusts he made into the young man's ass.

Spencer felt the urgency of Aaron's thrusts, felt the wonderful sensation of Aaron's hand on him. Aaron began kissing his neck again, nibbling on the sensitive skin. His other arm wrapped around Spencer, fingers gently tugging on Spencer's nipple.

"Can I come inside you? Tell me, quickly," Aaron gasped.

"Yes... Yes, Aaron, please," Spencer moaned.

Aaron collapsed against his back, and Spencer felt the warm burst inside of himself. In response, Spencer also climaxed again, all over Aaron's hand.

Aaron licked Spencer's warm fluid off of his own hand, smiling to himself. He looked at Spencer's relaxed body, bent over the desk, gasping.

"This won't be the last time we do this, will it, Spencer?"

"I, um, hope not, Hotch. I mean, Aaron..."

_**The End. **_


End file.
